


人生若只如初见

by Jeeessie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 南部档案, 盗墓笔记, 藏海花
Genre: M/M, 小黄不配
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeessie/pseuds/Jeeessie
Summary: 庆祝小黄脱单
Relationships: 客楼





	人生若只如初见

**Author's Note:**

> 只要这个世界上还有一个时区在过双十一，那我的贺文就不算晚。

黎簇听说吴邪新添了俩孩子，特地到雨村来找茬，头发收拾得一丝不苟，一身高定西装穿得人模狗样。没想到昨天晚上才下过雨，冲了路，车开不进来，黎簇只好搭11路，深一脚浅一脚地往村子里走。  
到了吴邪家门口，先是掏了一包湿巾，仔仔细细地打点了皮鞋裤腿上的泥点子，又点上一支烟，陶醉地吸了一口，这才一脚踹上了长着青苔的木头大门。  
黎簇喊道：“（狗币）吴邪，小爷来看你（死了没）。”  
看似笨重的木门吱钮一声，开了。  
背对着大门站着个男人，宽肩窄腰，身量纤细。穿着老头短裤加黑色雨靴，漏出一截好看的小腿，上身穿深蓝色连帽衫，背后写了硕大的四个字母：MUSE，正拿着一把竹扫帚，扫院子里的积水。  
黎簇觉得有些尴尬。  
帽衫男动作倒快，黎簇愣神的功夫已经杀到他跟前，右手食中二指指向他的命门。黎簇也不傻，往旁边一跳躲开了进攻。  
转眼之间两人已过了十余招，帽衫男炫耀似的总想拿他那两根手指点黎簇的脖子，黎簇却挥拳只想往那一张白净的俊脸上打。  
“吴邪，吴老板，你家伙计杀人啦。”黎簇扯开嗓子叫。  
帽衫男停了手，盯着黎簇看了一会，问道：“你是黎簇？”  
黎簇打斗中也没忘时刻装逼，嘴上叼着那根烟，此时烟灰已经好长一截，不合时宜地断了，掉在手背上给他烫得一哆嗦。  
黎簇赶忙捏了烟头在手里，装模作样的抽了一口，才说道：“怎么，听过小爷的名号？”  
帽衫男说：“听爹提起过。”  
黎簇大惊，烟烧到手指也浑然不觉，“你是吴邪的……私……儿子？”  
帽衫男摇头：“我不是吴叔的儿子。”  
黎簇熄了烟，用他那价值不菲的手工鞋底在刚下过雨的泥巴地里碾了几下，上下打量着墨镜男：“那你是谁？”  
“我叫，张海X（还没想好，欢迎起名），吴叔叫我小黄。”  
小黄把黎簇让进来，反手插上门栓，嘟囔了一句：“吴叔胖叔又不关门。”见黎簇还在看他，又说：“呃……很高兴认识你？”甚至还向他伸出了右手。  
黎簇面上不显，心理却要笑翻天，张家人个个老不死，修炼得老狐狸一样，不想在这里却遇上一个这么呆的。  
“你爸……呃……你吴叔上哪去了？”黎簇揽着小黄肩膀说道。  
“吴叔和胖叔赶集去了。”小黄把扫帚立在墙角招呼黎簇往屋里走。  
“那张起灵呢？”黎簇拉住他小声问。  
“妈刚喂了奶，睡了。”小黄说，“咱们小声点，不会吵醒他的。”  
黎簇下巴简直都要掉在地下，又忙不迭得捡起来，说道：“你管张起灵叫妈？”  
小黄点点头。  
“那你……您几岁了……呃……贵庚？”  
“我16了，黎小爷问这个干什么。”  
“啊，没什么，叫什么黎小爷，怪生分的，叫我鸭梨吧。”

很久以后的故事。  
小黄不怎么撒娇，这也许是张家人的通病。有时候黎簇做的过头了，小黄也只是红着眼睛，背对着黎簇躺在另一边。  
黎簇看着自家老婆露在外面的雪白的肩膀，正所谓肤如凝脂、貌美如花，有妇如此，夫复何求。  
黎簇隔着被子抱住小黄，“媳妇，你是张起灵的儿子，你会不会生孩子？”  
小黄声音闷闷地：“我不会，那要成为张起灵才行。”  
“你会成为张起灵吗？”  
“爹不想我当张起灵，他说我太傻了，被人卖了都不知道。”小黄抽着鼻子说道。

第二天一早，张海客接到电话。  
“张海客，你丫真狗，你就是这样教育孩子的！对孩子要像春天一般温暖你懂不懂，哪有老爹说自己儿子傻的。“  
张海客大清早给电话吵醒，又挨了劈头盖脸的一顿骂，简直气不打一处来。可是早年间装吴邪的时候上了头，不小心把人睡过一回，心中有愧，不敢反驳，只得点头称是，认错领罚。  
没办法对黎簇撒气，张海客伸手去摇身边睡得流口水的张海楼。张海楼正做梦拿尿滋墙上的苍蝇，给他晃得七荤八素，差点萎了。  
张海楼没好气地说：“给你养了十年儿子，现在又伺候你，张海客你拿老子当什么？”  
“炮友，”张海客说，“不然是真爱吗？”  
张海楼邪魅一下，刀片在嘴里一卷，闪过一道寒光：“老婆跟人跑了的人可不是我啊，是吧，客叔。”


End file.
